


Meet Me In The Woods

by failedcharismacheck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Life-Affirming Sex, Oral Sex, copious usage of 'darling'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedcharismacheck/pseuds/failedcharismacheck
Summary: In which Vex and Percy fuck in the woods and my gay ass attempts to write het sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had to write an essay on early modern art and I thought becoming a pornographer was a better usage of my valuable time

Vex has had her fill of near-death experiences, both hers and the rest of Vox Machina’s. Miraculously (literally, courtesy of favors called in from a deity or two), all members of their party had survived the encounter, but only just. Each of them were decorated liberally with drying blood; their enemies’, their own, and possibly each other’s. Though it was not quite night most of them had gone to sleep, the exhaustion of the day’s events claiming them, with the exception of Grog (who had first watch and was taking inventory of his battle scars, nicknaming the new ones), Percival, and Vex’ahlia.

Vex felt her tiredness down to her bones but could not sleep. Her mind raced with all the things that could have gone wrong, that did go wrong, that nearly killed them just hours ago but didn’t, not for lack of trying. She looks to the bedroll next to hers, Percy’s. He lay on his back, eyes closed yet his breathing was deliberate and his body held a tension that did not come with sleep.

“Percival,” she whispers.

His eyes open and meet hers, and he reaches out to take her hand. A thrill runs through Vex, and though this romantic aspect of their relationship is new she hopes the shiver of excitement she feels never dies.

“I know. Almost dying always makes me restless too,” he says. She turns his hand over in hers and he watches her face, her bottom lip between her teeth, as she plays with his fingers. Almost a look of concentration. Her thumb rests over his pulse point.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” he asks. They lock eyes for a moment.

“Come with me,” Vex says, standing up and pulling him to his feet with her. She leads him into the woods away from camp. They walk silently for a while, hand in hand. It’s darker in the forest, the air colder. They continue walking until she stops suddenly, looking up at Percy and releasing his hand. She notes the way the soft light plays across his face, filtered through the dense foliage. She wants to commit the image to memory.

“Vex’ahlia?"

She backs herself against the nearest tree, grabs him by the collar of his coat and pulls him into a crushing kiss. She feels the tension leave his body in an almost whimper-like sigh, and he presses against her, hands against the tree on either side of her body.

They kiss with a fervor, hurried although at this point they have no reason to rush, not really. But she wants so badly to feel him, warm and solid and alive against her. She’s a marksman, she knows finesse and here there is none of it. Her kiss is greedy, like she’s just short of devouring him whole. Vex turns her attention from his mouth to the angle of his jaw and revels in the hot breath she feels against her ear. She sucks at the pale skin there, drawing out a groan. Her hands are fisted in the back of his coat, pulling, trying to get the damn thing off. Percy pulls away for just a moment to remove it entirely and Vex barely lets him, her lips chasing hungrily after his. She feels a rumble of laughter in his chest.

“Patience, my dear,” he murmurs. She kisses him ever harder out of some form of strangely affectionate spite. Patience is the furthest things from her mind. Not when she is so aware that she could lose him, lose this at any moment. She only just got this and she is so far from ready to lose it. The fucked up lives they live, the danger they constantly face, there’s no way she can protect him forever. So she grabs his hips and rocks against him.

“Stop me if you don’t want this,” she pants against his throat.

“Ohh, darling, I want this. You must know how badly, how long I’ve wanted this.” He swallows thickly. He takes her face in both hands and kisses her deeply before meeting her eyes. “Feel how much I want this.” He presses his pelvis forward to meet her movements. Vex whimpers and surges up to kiss him again. His mouth leaves hers and she misses the contact until his teeth find the tip of a pointed ear and tug, and she nearly shouts. She can almost sense his smug smile and grinds down harder against him in retaliation.

Never one to be outdone (for better or worse) Percy drops to his knees and begins undoing the fastenings of her armor.

“Oh, gods, yes,” she cries, her head dropping back.

With a triumphant little sound, he finishes with her belt and Vex has little time to ready herself against the chilly night air before her skin is exposed to it. She stands trembling slightly in anticipation. After a few seconds, she looks down to see Percy staring up at her face, thrusting slowly up against the heel of his own hand.

“Gods, you look beautiful like this,” he sighs.

“So do you.”

He leans forward and noses his way along the inside of her thigh, nudges her legs further apart, sucks a mark onto the peak of her hipbone, peppers open-mouthed kisses across her upper thighs.

“Percy, please, don’t tease—” She’s cut off by his mouth on her. One hand moves down to bury itself in Percy’s hair and she bites down on the other in an attempt to muffle her high moan, rather ineffectively. It echoes off the trees and a part of her hopes the noise didn’t travel back to camp, but most of her doesn’t have the presence of mind to care. All she’s fully aware of is the tree against her back, the feel of Percy’s circling tongue, and the softness of his hair between her fingers. Her thighs begin to shake and his hands come up to steady her. Long hands, both strong and delicate, capable of creating and destroying and Vex feels as though in this moment he’s taking her apart and putting her back together. She feels more than hears his quiet groans, coming from low in his throat and muffled against her skin. She cants her hips forward and he moans his encouragement. He loves this and she loves that he loves this, loves him so very much, doesn’t know what she’d do without this.

“This isn’t quite how I had our first time planned, darling,” she says with something between a laugh and a sob. She takes in their surroundings; the two of them outdoors and exposed, mostly clothed and desperate. “It was going to be comfortable and romantic, in an actual bed at least, but Percival, I— I just needed—”

His eyes flick up at her and he leans back. Vex glances down in time to see him lick his already wet and shining lips and just barely manages to prevent her knees from buckling at the sight. She doesn’t, however, stop the groan that escapes from her.

“I know, darling, I know. I think we both need this.” He runs his fingers soothingly up and down her thighs. His face shifts into a soft grin. “At any rate, I think this is much more ‘us’. You and I are not the rose petals and soft music type.”

She smiles and scratches her fingers gently across his scalp. “Come here.”

Percy stands, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, and kisses her. She licks her way into his mouth and he hums his appreciation. His breath hitches sharply when one elfish hand travels downward to stroke him through his pants.

“Darling, can I--” He’s nodding vigorously before she can even finish the question. She smiles a smug smile, having found a way to steal the words from the ever-so-articulate Percival de Rolo. She shoves his pants out of the way enough to wrap a hand around him, and he makes a sound that can most closely be described as “hrrngh.” His head drops down to rest against her shoulder. This wordless, debauched mess of a man has never looked more beautiful in her eyes.

“I want you, Percival. So badly,” she whispers breathily into his ear. “Will you have me here? Please?”

“I can’t-- I can’t promise-- oh gods, Vex-- I can’t promise that I’ll be very impressive at this point,” he says in a rush.

“Percy, please.” And suddenly she’s being hoisted up and her legs are wrapping around narrow hips. Her back hits the tree with a thud but she barely notices because he’s sliding into her and it’s so good and how have they not done this earlier? Vex would be content to live out the rest of her days lost in the rhythm of his hips rocking into hers. She gasps his name with each thrust, almost a chant, a mantra. Her hands search for something to hold onto and find his hair, soft and white like Whitestone snow, and she grips it, earning a sharp cry of surprise. Fearing she’d hurt him, she looks down at his face and the apology dies on her lips.

Percy’s cheeks are flushed a deep red, sharply contrasting his usually pale skin. The black of his pupils, staring up at her, have eclipsed almost all color in his eyes and he’s breathing hard and heavy. Experimentally, she gives his hair another tug. His hips snap forward hard and he whines, a long, high noise. Vex is absolutely delighted.

“I am definitely not going to last if you keep doing that,” he pants.

“Looks like someone has a kink,” she says with a smirk. She tilts her head forward so her lips brush his ear as she speaks. “I’m going to learn all of them. I’m going to learn everything that makes you whine like that, that makes you weak in the knees. I’m going to figure out exactly how to take you apart and watch you come undone. It’ll be beautiful, darling.”

He breaks into a grin. Vex prepares for a witty comeback, some kind of flirtatious banter.

Instead he says, “I love you.” 

She comes with a cry, gripping onto Percy’s hair once more and through the pleasant haze over her mind she feels him moving faster, gripping her harder. A few more stuttering thrusts and he bites down hard on her shoulder to muffle his own shouted orgasm. Vex watches him and wishes she could bottle the moment.

He sets her back down gently, and as soon as her feet reach the forest floor she grabs his face in both hands and holds him in a long kiss. They attempt to make themselves presentable again, refastening clothes, Percy dusting dirt off of his knees. He picks his coat up from the ground and holds it out for her, helping her into it when she steps forward. He runs a finger over the slowly darkening marks on her neck before turning up the collar.

“As much as I enjoy this look on you, dear, your brother has a vast collection of knives and I would rather not have them turned on me,” he says.

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Vex says, though she knows he's joking.

“Much appreciated, love,” he says before dipping his head down to give her a quick kiss. He holds an arm out to her. “I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling much sleepier now.”

She takes his outstretched arm and they begin the walk back to camp on slightly wobbly legs. Just before they reach their destination, she slows.

“I love you, too, by the way,” she says, resting her head against his shoulder. “Just, you know, for the record.”

He smiles and drops a kiss to the top of her head. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was my first fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Title comes from the Lord Huron song


End file.
